nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nurarihyon
|image name=Nurarihyon.png;Present Nurarihyon in the Past.PNG;Past |unnamed character=No |english=Nurarihyon |kanji=ぬらりひょん |romaji=Nurarihyon |other= |english voice=William Frederick Knight, Keith Silverstein~Young |japanese voice=Chikao Ōtsuka, Kōji Yusa~Young |species=Yōkai (Nurarihyon) |gender=Male |birthdate=January 31 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=143 cm |weight-part1=40 kg |fear type=Displacement |clan=Nura Clan~Supreme Commander |relationship=Yōhime~wife, Rihan Nura~son, Yamabuki Otome~Daughter-in-law, Wakana Nura~Daughter-in-law, Rikuo Nura~Grandson |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=1 |anime debut=1 |sennen makyo=No |game debut=Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is Yohime’s husband, Rihan Nura's father and Rikuo Nura's grandfather. He is the founder and first Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. Appearance As Nurarihyon, his head protrudes backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd. Nurarihyon wears a brown robe over a dark green kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri). In the past, Nurarihyon was significantly taller. His hair was very similar to that of Rihan and Rikuo's yōkai form in that it was long and protruded outward from the back of his head. The top half of his hair was a goldish-white while the bottom half of his hair was black. Nurarihyon's outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri, along with a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf hanging around his shoulders like a shawl. Black ink-like markings could be seen around his eyes and in his hair. Personality In the present, he is evil. He is a yokai, so his belief is that anything can be done to achieve his goals, even if such an action could bring calamity to humans. This is because yokai were made to scare humans. They were not made to help them. Despite that belief, he does not hate humans and often pulls pranks on them. In fact, he finds them interesting. To clarify, he believes that they should stay out of yokai affairs, and that yokai, in turn, should stay out of human affairs. They should not intermingle with each other's problems, thereby co-existing peacefully. This, however, does not mean that he believes they should not spend time with each other at all. This extends to his philosophy and practice of his usage of Fear. He, like other Edo yokai, concludes that it should be used elegantly to invoke admiration from humans, rather than to invoke terror, hesitation and hostility, such as what the Kyoto yokai believe and practice. In his old age, Nurarihyon often comes across as petty due to the pranks he plays on other people. Back in his prime, however, he was more charismatic. After all, he was someone that the seventy groups that comprise the Nura Clan considered worth following. However, it has also been shown that despite his often ambiguous and easygoing relationships with others, he has high standards and expectations of his heirs. This is mostly because he has faith that they can continue and even surpass the legend he set in his prime. This is justified because of his old age and his lack of strength. As his descendants and successors, they have the capability and the responsibility to maintain and expand the Nura Clan's flames. From his long years of life, he became more wise, and began to start vanishing from the Clan to investigate causes to large incidents involving it, to gain answers to mysteries that other's may have trouble solving, because the more of interest a conflict was, the more he wanted to learn what led up to it. For his proudly-made Nura Clan, he makes it so that many yokai are united, and that, when compared to Tono, yokai were not discriminated against, and all were treated equally as beings, whereas, the strong protected the weak, because he presumes that strong yokai should not pick on the weak. He is also slightly more perverted compared to his prime, and he can be reckless, exhibited by how in the fight with Orochi, he used his Fear to revert his age back to his prime to keep her out of Rikuo's way, because of how troublesome she was, knowing full-well doing so would lead to his imminent death, warranting a lecture from Setsura. In the past, at the start of his prime-set legend, he was a lone-wolf. He travelled by his lonesome, and didn't rely on anyone. The utmost he did was kindly help other yokai. Two actions that evidence this, is how he poured water on Natto-Kozu when his Natto was drying up, and how he attempted to help other yokai get into the Oshu Tono family. Shown when he fought a Tono yokai who victimized yokai he viewed as weak, what lead to the Nura Clan forming, was the charisma other yokai felt from a combination of both his strength, and his resolve to carry other yokai on his back, and protect them, regardless of who they were and whether they were strong, or, weak. In thanks to Natto-Kozu's encouragement, telling him he could become the Master of all Monsters, Goblins, and Ghosts, following some time passing, he became ambitious to gain that title, and the more he accomplished, the more eager he became, to the extent of overeagerness, and attached to it, his laid-back nature took on a sense of arrogance, because of how much pride his Clan made him gain. Displayed in his first meetings with Yohime, he is also flirtatious, and dislikes seeing other's locked up in a cage in the fashion a bird would; feeling misery, because he views it as something pitiful to see, and can be, in the way he puts it, "intoxicated" from someone's beauty, and most prominently displayed when saving Yohime from Hagoromo-Gitsune, over his loved ones, he is furiously protective, and dedicated to making them happiest he can manage to make them. Differing from his present, his prime was much more reckless, charging into Nijo Castle to rescue Yohime from Hagoromo-Gitsune, being ignorant to whether his Clan would come to back him up. In regard to children, he manifests actions that show he is not good with him, from what is revealed about his time taking care of a baby Rihan, shown when having no knowledge of how to take care of them, and taking Rihan out on his tours of Edo and his fights with other yokai. Because of this, Yohime took care of Rihan the most out of the married pair, and his tours and fights served to develop the carefree portion of Rihan's personality. Demonstrated when he was in the afterlife with Yohime, he still wants to protect her, and that, with Rikuo and Wakana, he's still lonely, because Yohime had passed away from old age centuries ago, and Rihan, eight years ago, got killed by Hagoromo-Gitsune, because of both Seimei and Sanmoto-Gorozaemon's scheme, but he still does enjoy spending quality time with his daughter-in-law and grandson. History Past Arc 400 years ago, he fell in love with Yōhime and became determined to make her his wife. Shortly after Yōhime received Nenekirimaru from Koremitsu as a means of protection against yōkai, Nurarihyon slipped into her house and they met for the first time. Thinking that Nurarihyon had come to kill her and eat her liver, Yohime sliced his arm with Nenekirimaru. The wound that resulted, much to Nurarihyon's surprise, didn't simply heal over and in a panic over the severity of the wound, Yōhime healed him with her ability immediately afterwards. Unfortunately, anything further that might have happened was interrupted by Koremitsu, and Nurarihyon fled into the night, promising to return. right|thumb|200px|Courting Yōhime True to his word, Nurarihyon returned some time later, discovering that Yohime had been confined to her quarters indefinitely by her father. Responding to her unspoken wish to be free again, he used his yōkai abilities as the "Nurarihyon" to steal her away for a night on the town. He took her to Shimabara, where the rest of the Nura Clan was staying, and it was there, in front of his subordinates, that he proposed to her. He later returned her to her father's estate, without receiving a definitive answer to his proposal. When he returned the following night, he came upon the aftermath of Satori and Oni Hitokuchi's visit to the estate and was informed of Yōhime's kidnapping. Realizing that she had been taken to Ōsaka Castle, he armed himself with Nenekirimaru and decided to storm the castle to rescue her - despite his subordinates' warnings that facing the castle's owner, Hagoromo Gitsune, would be foolhardy. Nurarihyon entered the castle alone, but ultimately his Hyakki Yakō burst through the walls to provide support. Soon, one-on-one battles broke out between the Nura Clan and the Kyoto Yōkai, and Nurarihyon himself faced off against Hagoromo Gitsune - who still held Yōhime hostage. At first, the battle did not go in his favor, as Hagoromo Gitsune's abilities proved to be more powerful than he had anticipated. Nevertheless, he remained undeterred and, if possible, more confident than ever of his eventual victory because of his incredible love for Yōhime. Nurarihyon used his Meikyō Shisui technique and struck Hagoromo Gitsune a devastating blow with Nenekirimaru. Having lost all of the spiritual energy she had been collecting, Hagoromo Gitsune relinquished her hold on Yōhime and fled to the rooftop. After ascertaining that the rest of the Nura Clan could handle themselves, Nurarihyon followed her for a final showdown. Upon reaching the rooftop, Nurarihyon's beating heart was ripped from his chest by Hagoromo Gitsune's tails and devoured, which regenerated a portion of her power (and shortened Nurarihyon's lifespan considerably). The two powerful yōkai clashed once more, but Nurarihyon's victory was only assured by the arrival of Hidemoto and his shikigami Hagun. Using the combined power of Hagun and Nenekirimaru, Hagoromo Gitsune was defeated - though this didn't prevent the escape of her spirit form. She subsequently cursed Nurarihyon (that his yōkai bloodline would die out) before vanishing. Having defeated the former "master of all spirits", Nurarihyon then took up the title. Yōhime, who had climbed up to the roof, healed Nurarihyon's wounds and, reciprocating his love, eventually became his wife. In time, she then went on to give birth to their son Rihan, whom Nurarihyon often looked after - frequently with unintentionally bizarre results. Edo Arc 300 Years Ago Nurarihyon offered his assistance to Inugamigyōbu Danuki's forces in storming Matsuyama Castle, but was turned down. Subsequently, Nurarihyon was succeeded by his son as Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. Synopsis Gyūki Arc Despite Nurarihyon's continuous efforts, he is unable to convince Rikuo to accept the title of Third Heir. He even calls Zen to the main house in yet another attempt at changing Rikuo's mind, which only causes friction between himself and his grandson when Rikuo calls him cruel for not considering Zen's fragile constitution. Later, when Rikuo ends up hosting a meeting of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad at the Nura House, Nurarihyon introduces himself as Rikuo's grandfather and offers the group candy - despite being aware that one of its members is an Onmyōji. Shikoku Arc As a followup to the outcome of Gyūki's rebellion, Nurarihyon holds a board meeting where he allows Rikuo to decide Gyūki's fate. Later, after panic spreads through the Nura Clan following Hihi's murder, Nurarihyon goes out shopping with Nattō Kozō and comes across Yura at a supermarket sale. They end up sitting in a park and chatting, but are soon attacked by Muchi and his subordinates. Yura, unaware that she is actually protecting a yōkai, uses Rokuson to transport Nurarihyon to a rooftop out of harm's way. Once Muchi immobilizes her with his poisonous wind, he then moves to the rooftop to attack his real target: Nurarihyon. The battle between them is quick, resulting in Nurarihyon's victory. Unfortunately, he is unable to get any information from Muchi about why a Shikoku yōkai would be in Tokyo before the latter's demise. Suspecting something is going on, Nurarihyon travels to Shikoku along with Nattō Kozō and meets with Inugamigyōbu Danuki. There, he learns about Tamazuki's ambitions and the three realize that Tamazuki is the one currently battling the Nura Clan. Nurarihyon then returns to Ukiyoe Town with Inugamigyōbu Danuki via bullet train, just in time to stop Rikuo from killing Tamazuki. Inugamigyōbu Danuki pleads for them to spare his son's life, and Nurarihyon leaves the final decision on the matter to Rikuo. Tōno Arc When Rikuo suddenly expresses a desire to go to Kyōto to help Yura and combat Hagoromo Gitsune, Nurarihyon grows angry and attacks him as a means of showing Rikuo that he wouldn't survive five seconds in Kyōto with his current level of strength. After knocking out his grandson, Nurarihyon asks Akagappa to take Rikuo to Tōno Village so the latter can learn more advanced forms of fear. Upon Rikuo's return, Nurarihyon tests him once again and, satisfied with the results, loans him Takarabune and Kobanbune to use as transportation to Kyōto. Kyōto Arc Doing some investigating on his own, Nurarihyon infiltrates Nuega-Ike and confronts Hagoromo Gitsune. He is soon badly injured by a large number of the Kyōto yōkai and subsequently saved by Karasu Tengu, who flies them both out of the area. Later, after Seimei has returned to hell, Nurarihyon comments on the likeness of Hagoromo Gitsune's host to Yamabuki Otome and is startled to learn that they are actually one and the same. He then tells Rikuo and those present about Rihan and Yamabuki Otome's story. After returning to Tokyo, Nurarihyon is succeeded by Rikuo as Supreme Commander. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Abilities Even in his old age, he can easily beat Night Rikuo and Muchi. Normal demons feel so much "fear" when he activates his abilities that he becomes invisible to them until he strikes. *'Shin Meikyō Shisui' (真・明鏡止水) is a technique that frightens the enemy with an overwhelming amount of "fear", thus making the enemy unable to sense Nurarihyon's presence. *'Shin Kyōka Suigetsu' (真・鏡花水月) is a technique that shift the enemy's awareness and cuts their "fear". *'Ougi Meikyō Shisui, "Sakura" ' (奥義・明鏡止水"桜",Secret Technique: Soul Mirror, Deadly Water - Cherry Blossoms) is a technique which utilizes superior yōkai sake poured into a large sakazuki cup. By blowing across the liquid, blue flames are produced which burn an opponent. These flames seem to spread according to his will, and can engulf multiple victims at once; they can also quickly incinerate low-level Yōkai almost instantly. So long as the water continues to ripple, the flames will continue until the opponent is reduced to ash. (used by Nurarihyon in the the fourth light novel). *'Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yōkai Yakuza Kick' (奴良家一子相伝フライング妖怪ヤクザキック, Nura-ke Isshisōden Furaingu Yōkai Yakuza Kikku) is a traditional technique of the Nura family which delivers a powerful kick to an opponent. It is sometimes performed in a roundhouse manner. Relationships *'Yōhime': Nurarihyon's wife. He was willing to do anything for her, even challenge the then-master of all spirits Hagoromo Gitsune. He once said that just having her by his side would make the world shine brighter. *'Rihan Nura': He is Nurarihyon's son and the Second Heir of the Nura Clan. *'Rikuo Nura': He is Nurarihyon's grandchild. He and Rikuo are close. Nurarihyon, at times, doesn't agree with his grandchild. However, he knows how to respect his granchild's wishes. Quotes *"Rikuo is my grandson and he will be the third supreme commander of the Nura Clan." Trivia *His past form was voted the 2nd most popular character in the first character popularity poll with 1210 votes, while his present form ranked 23rd with only 120 votes, tied with Kokehime. In the second poll, his past form ranked down to 6th and in the third popularity poll he ranked 8 with 567 votes. *In the first season of the anime, Nurarihyon is seen wearing a three-eyed wolf around his shoulders during the battle with Gyūki about 500 years ago. However, in the manga and the second season, Gyūki is the one who both kills and offers the wolf to Nurarihyon, 400 years ago. Category:Male Category:Yokai Category:Nura Clan